


I Won't Lose You

by PunkYoutubeTrash



Series: I Won't Lose You [1]
Category: Youtubers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s), Some angst, pain so much pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkYoutubeTrash/pseuds/PunkYoutubeTrash
Summary: Relationship between Tyler and reader. I suck at summaries and I don't wanna give too much away ;)Y/n refers to your name and y/l/n is your last name





	1. Shit Happens

Your point of view

I let out a contented sigh as I look up from my laptop and survey the room around me. I am sitting, cross-legged on one of the many couches in Mark’s office. Amy, Kathryn, and Ethan are sitting together at one of the desktop computers they used for editing; going through some of the footage that was filmed today. Even with headphones on, I can still hear the occasional giggle coming from the group. Mark and Tyler are sitting at one of the other computers; reviewing some videos that had already been filmed. They are deciding on a schedule of when each video was going to be uploaded and when.  
With my right hand under my chin and my elbow resting on my knee, I smile, watching the five of my friends work. I can’t help but feel grateful for the actions that led to me becoming apart of their little ‘squad’. They had accepted me with open arms. Though there’s apart of me that still thinks it’s mostly due to being able to enlist me as an extra pair of hands to film when needed. My smile widens as I watch Tyler work and vividly remember the day I had first met my boyfriend, two years ago.  
\---  
“Alright kiddo! Who’s ready for a walk? Hm?” I grab the dog leash from its place on the wall right next to my jacket, checking my pockets for my keys and phone as my pup sprinted to the front door.  
“Okay, Hun! Chill!” I stood at the door laughing as Orion practically vibrated with excitement.  
“Sit.” Orion sat obediently and I clipped the red leash to her matching collar.  
I open the door to my apartment, lock it behind me and get into the elevator at the end of the hall. Thankfully, no one else got on as I rode the elevator down the five flights it took to get to the lobby. Orion had a tendency to get overly excited when meeting new people. In my experience, most people did not take too well to having a 70 lb. golden retriever/black lab mix jumping all over them. She really was a sweetheart, but still had a crap-ton of energy for a four-year-old.  
I exit the elevator and open the door to the entrance of the building. I wave a greeting to Will, the building’s security guard, as I head out. The sun is warm on my face as I walk Orion down the street towards the park closest to my apartment.  
Walking down one of the paved paths of the park, I notice a group of about twenty or so people gathered together. They were about 50 yards away from where I was walking and I could hear them cheering over something.  
_Huh. I wonder what they’re up to._  
I had been so distracted by the group, I didn’t notice the way Orion’s ears perked up at the sound. I was just about to turn my head back towards the direction that I was walking when Orion bolted towards the group. She yanked her leash from my grip and sprinted towards the group of people.  
_Fuck!_  
“Orion!” I yelled, to no avail.  
She had already chosen her victim. A tall, broad-shouldered man wearing a beanie. He turned toward the sound of my voice, brows knitted together in confusion. He saw Orion running towards him and dropped to one knee with a smile, embracing my dog as she collided with him.  
“I’m sorry,” I said, reaching the two of them sprawled on the grass together, “She gets excited sometimes. Though I have not idea why she bolted. She’s never done that before.”  
I notice that everyone else in the group had returned to talking amongst themselves.  
_Now talking about the idiot who couldn’t control her dog, no doubt._  
“It’s completely fine!” the man says with a chuckle, “Like you said, she’s just excited. Aren’t you girl?”  
He rubs her behind the ears a couple more times before standing and handing Orion’s leash to me.  
“So, what’s her name?”  
“Uh, Orion.”  
“Orion. That’s a pretty name for a pretty girl.”  
I cock my head to the side and look up questioningly at the tall man in front of me. He was the first to respond to an ‘Orion-mauling’ with a smile rather than a look that said I needed better control over her. He was still smiling down at Orion while she looked back up at him, thumping her tail against my leg.  
“And how about her equally pretty owner?” the stranger asks, looking at me.  
I blush.  
“Y/n”  
“Nice to meet you y/n,” he extends his hand and I shake it, “I’m Tyler.”  
“Uh, nice to meet you. Sorry again about Orion.”  
“Don’t worry about it.” He drops my hand and places his own hands on his hips, “How about you make it up to me over coffee?”  
\---  
I glance down at the mass of black fur curled up under Tyler’s chair. Tyler is rubbing her back with his foot, absentmindedly, while he speaks with Mark. My heart swells with fondness as I see the two of them together. For about the millionth time over the past two years, I silently thank Orion for choosing to run after Tyler. She deserves at least some recognition for helping me find the love of my life.  
“Ugh!”  
Mark’s groan fills the room and breaks me out of my thoughts.  
“I’m starving!” he exclaims, “Anyone else hungry?”  
I could see the famished looks on my friends’ faces as they realize their own hunger.  
“I can go pick up some pizza’s,” I suggest.  
“Y/n you don’t have to. We can always order out.” Ethan says.  
“No it’s cool. I could use a break to stretch my legs and you guys are all busy working. I’ll only be gone for, like, twenty minutes.”  
“Hurry back though,” Mark says, “or I might just waste away to nothing.” He throws his hand across his forehead dramatically.  
I laugh and roll my eyes at him. I grab my keys and jacket.  
“Be careful,” Tyler says with a stern look.  
“Always am,” I reply, kissing him before heading out the door to my car.  
My phone dings, signalling a text as I walk across the parking lot.  
“ _Mark says order two large pepperoni from Dominos :)_ ”  
I smile at the text from Tyler and hammer out a quick reply.  
I start up the car and pull out onto the street, heading for the closest Dominos. A red light at the second intersection forces me to stop. I distractedly flip through the radio stations, waiting for the light to change. In my peripheral vision I see the light turn green after a few minutes. I press down on the gas and look up as the car beings to move forward.  
I don’t even notice the pickup truck flying towards my side of the car.

Tyler’s point of view

We all laugh at the clip Ethan shows us from today.  
“That’s definitely going into the video,” Mark says, chuckling beside me.  
Mark and I are leaning over the chairs of the other three in the room, all staring at the same computer screen.  
I’m still laughing to myself as my phone starts to ring in my pocket. I frown as I pull it out to look at the screen. I don’t recognize the number.  
“Hello?” I ask.  
“Mr. Scheid?” the voice on the other end asks. I note that it’s a woman and she sounds vaguely upset.  
“This is him.”  
“You’re y/n y/l/n’s emergency contact. I’m calling to let you know that she has been in an accident.”  
I feel as if the wind has been knocked out of me.


	2. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler rushes to the hospital to see you.

Tyler’s point of view

I burst through the doors of the hospital, moving quickly towards the information desk.  
Mark had to drive me. My hands had been shaking too much to be able to drive myself.  
“Y/n y/l/n. I need to know where she is,” I say to the receptionist, approaching the desk.  
“And you are…?” she responds, typing my girlfriend’s name into the database.  
“Tyler Scheid, her emergency contact.”  
The receptionist scrolls through the names, finally clicking on the right one.  
“She’s still in surgery. But,” she points to the signs hanging from the ceiling above me, “if you follow the signs you’ll be able to find the surgical floor. They can give you more information.”  
I mumble a quick thanks and walk as fast as I can towards the surgical floor. It takes me a few moments to remember that Mark is with me and I slow slightly so he can catch up.  
Mark and I enter the surgical floor and approach the nurse’s station positioned directly in front of us. A young nurse looks up from the computer in front of her.  
“Tyler Scheid?” she asks.  
“Yes.”  
“The information desk told us to expect you. You can wait here,” she gestures to a row of plastic chairs up against the wall, “and I will be right back with our charge nurse.”  
She scurries off as Mark sits in one of the plastic chairs. I, on the other hand, remain upright and begin to pace in front of the chairs with my hands clasped together on the back of my neck.  
“Tyler,” Mark says gently, “I’m sure she’ll be alright.”  
I grunt in response. I know that he’s trying to help, but my heart couldn’t take the thought of false hope.  
I look up to the sound of footsteps and see the young nurse returning with a much older veteran nurse. The older nurse is tiny, her head just reaching the height of my elbow; but, she carries herself with a certain authority that leaves no room to doubt that she is in charge.  
“You must be Mr. Scheid.”  
“I am.”  
“I’m Winnie. The charge nurse for this unit,” she shakes my hand briefly.  
“If you’ll follow me, we can go to the quiet room where I can explain Ms. y/l/n’s condition.”  
Mark moves to stand and Winnie raises her hand.  
“My apologies, sir. But you will have to remain here.”  
Mark looks at me.  
“It’s alright, I can fill you in later,” I say. Mark nods and lowers himself back into the plastic chair.  
Winnie motions for me to follow her. I notice she has kind eyes, slightly wrinkled around the corners from years of smiling. She looks about fifty, though I assume she might be older than that.  
“Right through here,” she opens the door to a small room and allows me to enter first.  
I sit on the couch positioned against the opposite wall, while Winnie sits in the arm chair to my left. I notice that there is a box of tissues on the table between our seats.  
 _I wonder how many of those I will need to use._ My imagination jumping straight to every worse-case scenario  
“Now,” my attention snaps to Winnie, “what is your relationship to Ms. y/l/n?”  
“I’m her boyfriend of two years” I reply, though I don’t really know why I added in how long we had been dating.  
“I see,” Winnie opens the binder on her lap to the information she has on y/n. My heart begins to hammer in my chest as I wait for her to continue. I rest my elbows on my knees and intertwine my fingers under my chin to stop my hands from shaking.  
“Ms. y/l/n came in approximately an hour ago. Paramedics tell us that it looks as if she had made to go through an intersection where a pickup truck blew a red light and struck the driver’s side door of her vehicle.”  
I took a deep breath and closed my eyes to stop the tears.  
Winnie placed her hand gently on my left forearm and continued slowly.  
“When the paramedics arrived, they told us she was unconscious, but still breathing. We moved her directly into surgery as soon as she arrived at the hospital. The surgeons suspect broken bones, a minor concussion, and blood loss. They are still working on assessing the damage, though her X-rays show that her left femur is broken along with two ribs on the left side. From what we know, there doesn’t seem to be any damage to her organs. That’s a good sign. The paramedics also told us that they suspect the damage could have been worse. There were skid marks found from the pickup truck. It seems the other driver tried to stop when he saw Ms. y/l/n’s vehicle. We are doing everything we can to help Ms. y/l/n right now.”  
I took a few deep breaths, steadying myself while I tried to process what Winnie had told me.  
“Do you have any questions for me Mr. Scheid?” Winnie asks me gently, reaching for a tissue. She hands the tissue to me and I nod a silent thanks.  
“Do you know how long her surgery will take?” I ask.  
“Unfortunately I do not. But, we will keep you updated and we will allow you to see Ms. y/l/n once she is out of surgery and in stable condition.”  
I nod to Winnie and she pats my arm before standing and moving towards the door.  
“I can give you some privacy if you need it. You can return to your friend in the waiting room once you are ready. And if you have any other questions for me all you have to do is ask.”  
The older nurse smiles sadly at me and closes the door behind her.  
I have never felt more afraid than I did right then.  
“Please let her be okay,” I whisper thickly to myself.  
Once I feel Winnie is safely out of earshot, I begin to sob.

\---

“Hey! How is she?” Mark asks as I walk towards the chairs where he is sitting.  
“She’s in surgery now. Some broken bones, a concussion, and blood loss. The surgeons are still working on her.”  
Mark lets out a breath.  
I know he cares about y/n, too. I’m grateful he’s here for me and that he hasn’t said anything about my obviously bloodshot eyes.

\---

We sit together in silence for what seems like days, until Winnie returns.  
I sit up from my slouched position, worry and questions written all over my face.  
“She is out of surgery now,” Winnie says once she gets close, “and she’s stable. Follow me.”  
I nearly jump out of my chair and follow Winnie. I don’t notice right away, but Mark remains where he is. No doubt wanting me to have some time alone before he goes in.  
Winnie leads me to a private room not far from where Mark and I had been sitting.  
“She’s just in there. She is still asleep due to the medication we have given her, so don’t be frightened if she doesn’t respond. Her primary nurse will be in and out every fifteen minutes to a half hour to check in on her.”  
“Thank you Winnie,” I say.  
“You just focus on helping her get better. We’ll be there every step of the way,” she gives me a small smile, pats my arm, and returns to the nurse’s station.  
I take a deep breath and enter the room. Y/n is lying in the hospital bed under a thick white blanket. She looks so small it’s almost comical, though I don’t feel like laughing. I notice an IV line sticking out of her right hand, an oxygen mask on her face, and various machines surrounding the bed. I hardly recognize her.  
The left side of her face, the side closest to me, is black and blue with bruising. Her left arm bears bruising as well and I’m certain that if I were to pull back the covers, the rest of her would look the same.  
I move around the bed to her right side and sit in the chair positioned next to it. I take her right hand in both of mine, careful not to accidentally dislodge her IV from her hand.  
“Hey love,” I whispered, “I know that you’re still asleep because of the painkillers they’ve got you on, but I want you to know that I’m here.”  
I knew everyone would think I was silly for talking to her when she was asleep. But, I remember reading somewhere that when people went under anesthetic for surgery, their hearing was the last to go and the first to come back. I wanted my voice to be the first thing she heard when she woke up. So, I sat and talked to her.  
The nurse came in and out just as Winnie said she would. Amanda was her name. She made small talk and even spoke to y/n a few times while taking her vitals from the ever constant beeping machine on y/n’s left side. I was grateful for the occasional question Amanda posed my girlfriend. She talked regardless of whether or not she got a reply and it made me feel a little less strange for talking to y/n when no one else was in the room.

\---

An hour had passed by the time Mark came in. It was getting quite late.  
“Any change?” he asked me.  
“No, no change,” I glanced at y/n, worried.  
Mark shuffled, awkwardly from foot to foot in just inside the doorway.  
 _He probably wants to head home._  
I opened my mouth, planning on telling him that I could call a cab and he could go home, when Amanda walked in behind Mark.  
“Excuse me,” she said to Mark, moving around him, “Mr. Scheid, would you like me to get you a cot? They aren’t the most comfortable, but it’ll be easier on you than sleeping in that god-awful chair.”  
“I thought visiting hours wouldn’t let me stay past 10?” I asked, confused by her offer.  
“Oh we only enforce visiting hours on particularly awful family members. There’s no reason for you not to stay if you want to.”  
I glanced at Mark and he nodded, silently saying that he would be okay with me staying if I wanted to.  
“That would be lovely, thank you,” I said to Amanda.  
She smiled and nodded, saying she’d be back in no time.  
I looked up at Mark as Amanda left the room.  
“If you’d like, I can stop by tomorrow with some spare clothes for you,” Mark offered.  
“Thank you Mark,” I stood and walked over to my oldest friend, wrapping him up in a hug, “Thank you for everything.”  
“Uh, don’t mention it,” he replied, patting my back awkwardly, “Just make sure she gets better, okay?”  
I pulled back from Mark and nodded.

\---

That night I fell asleep with my cot pressed up against y/n’s bed.  
I held her right hand gently in my left as I laid down to sleep.  
“I love you y/n,” I whispered into the dark as I closed my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter 2! I'm hoping to keep up the daily updates, but I am returning to school soon so the later chapters might have a couple days between them. Just as a heads up!
> 
> I also want to thank people for the kind words :) It makes me so much more excited to continue knowing that you guys are enjoying it!


	3. Right Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in the hospital.

Your point of view

My head is swimming.  
All I see is darkness.  
I don’t know where I am.  
I’m scared.  
I hear a voice.  
I don’t recognize it, but I know it’s female.  
I can’t hear what she is saying.  
_Can you help me?_ I try to call out.  
The voice disappears, replaced by a new one.  
I know that voice.  
“I love you, y/n.”  
_Tyler?  
_ My world fades around me

 ---

I groan and roll my head to the right.  
I am in so much pain.  
My left side feels as if it has been hit by a truck.  
I gasp as the memory floods back.  
All I remember is the screech of tires, the sound of metal crunching against metal, and a bright light.  
Then it fades to black.  
I open my eyes and blink away the tears that have started to form.  
I look around, not recognizing where I am at first. There is early morning sunlight streaming in through the window to my right. I hear beeping coming from the machines surrounding the head of my bed and soft voices in the hallway to my left. I lay there for a moment, eyes closed, trying to regulate my breathing and heart rate. I suddenly notice that my right hand is particularly warm. I open my eyes and look down at my hand. A much larger hand surrounds it.  
“T-Tyler?” I ask, my voice no louder than a choked whisper.  
_Shit._ I think to myself. _How long have I been out?  
_ I hear movement and Tyler slowly sits up, hand still around mine. He yawns, stretches, and blinks a few times to adjust to the light in the room. He has a confused look on his face as if he doesn’t quite understand why he woke up. He looks at the window and turns slowly towards me. I smile at him, or I try to. It’s difficult to smile at someone when one side of my face is swollen and bruised. Tyler blinks a couple more times at me, as if thinking he is dreaming. His eyes go wide with shock.  
“Y/n?” he whispers.  
I nod my head slowly at him.  
“Oh thank god!” he moves towards me as if to hug me and stops himself, realizing that it might not be a good idea to do so. He settles on holding onto my hand and pushing my hair out of my face. The concerned, loving look in his eyes makes me tear up again.  
“Oh, love. Are you in a lot of pain?” he asks.  
I am just about to reply when a nurse walks in.  
“Oh,” she says when she sees me, “you are awake. We were wondering. An alarm went off at our nurse’s station telling us that your heart rate went a little wacky for a moment.”  
She walks over to me and lowers herself to about my eye level so I don’t have to stare up at her.  
“I’m Amanda. I’m the primary nurse that has been working with you for the past few days.”  
Strangely, I recognized her voice and told her as much.  
“You may have slipped in and out of consciousness during the last little while and heard me talking with you,” she smiled kindly at me.  
I nodded. _That must be it._  
“Now, y/n,” she said, gently, “do you know where you are?”  
“I’m in the hospital.”  
“Very good. Can you tell me the month and year?”  
I told her.  
“Good,” she seemed to steady herself, “do you know why you’re here?”  
I swallowed.  
“I was in a car accident,” I whispered.  
“You were.”  
“Can you tell me what happened?” I asked.  
“Well,” she started, “you were hit by a pickup truck. When the paramedics found you, you were unconscious and breathing. You were rushed into surgery as soon as you got here. The pain you’re in is a result of deep muscle bruises, two broken ribs, and a fractured femur. The surgeon will be in later today to answer any other questions you may have regarding the procedure that was done and the treatment options for your injuries.”  
I took a breath and nodded to Amanda.  
“Since I’m here, I’m just going to take your vitals and do a quick assessment, alright?”  
“Okay.”  
Amanda stood and pulled a pen and a small notebook out of the front pocket of her scrub shirt. She looked at the machines on my left, writing down notes on the numbers on the screen. I took that moment to study her a little. She was about my height, with blond hair and blue eyes. She wasn’t drop-dead gorgeous, but she was quite pretty. I sensed she had a kindness to her as well; the type to hold a person’s hand with no judgment in her heart.  
“On a scale of zero to ten, with zero being no pain and ten being the worst you’ve ever felt, how is your pain right now?” Amanda asked me.  
“Uh,” I thought about it for a moment, “a six when I’m resting, but maybe a seven or an eight when I talk and try to take deep breaths.”  
Amanda nodded, writing what I said in her notebook.  
“Okay, I’ll take a look at your medication history and see if you’re due for some more pain meds as soon as I’m finished here. I’m going to try and raise the head of your bed. You just let me know if it hurts too much.”  
Amanda pressed a button on the side of my hospital bed and the top part of the bed began moving up.  
“Ah!” I exclaimed, breathing out sharply through my teeth.  
_Fuck me that hurt!  
_ My right hand shot out and gripped Tyler’s for support.  
“Is that all you can handle?” Amanda asked gently. She had stopped the moment I cried out.  
“I think I’ll feel better once I sit up completely. I-I just need a second to adjust.”  
I nodded to Amanda a few moments later, giving her the go ahead to raise the bed the rest of the way. I looked at Tyler. Concern was etched into every line on his face.  
_If he keeps frowning like that, he’s gonna look atrocious when he gets old._ I smiled at the thought. _I’d still love the big goof though._  
“How’s that?” Amanda asked.  
“Still painful, but no better or worse than the position I was in before.”  
“Good,” I raised an eyebrow at that, “I mean that you’re relatively comfortable. Not that you’re still in pain,” she said quickly.  
I smiled at her.  
She went through the rest of her assessment quickly. Checking my heart and lung sounds and asking me a few more questions.  
“Okay. I’m going to go get some medication for you. Once the pain medication starts to work, I will come back to check on the bandage on your leg where the stitches are.”  
“Sounds good,” I replied.  
Amanda walked towards the hallway and was just about to close the door when I stopped her.  
“Amanda,” I called out.  
She poked her head in and looked at me.  
“Thank you.”  
“Don’t mention it,” she smiled, winked at me, and disappeared behind the door as it closed.  
I turn my attention towards Tyler. My hand is still holding his.  
“Have you been here the whole time?” I ask.  
“Yeah,” he replies, sitting back down on the cot.  
“Thought so. You certainly smell like it,” he rolls his eyes at my lame attempt to lighten the mood.  
We sit in silence for a while, holding hands.  
“I was so worried,” Tyler says, tears beginning to form in his eyes, “I…I thought I had lost you. And I can’t even begin to imagine how you must have felt.”  
I started to cry.  
“I was so scared, Ty,” I said, “For the longest time I was lost. Even when I started to come to, I couldn’t move or speak. I heard you, but I couldn’t reach you. It was awful.”  
I sobbed.  
Tyler stood up and lowered the bed rail on my right. He sat gingerly on the bed next to me and wrapped his arms around me gently.  
“I’m right here, y/n,” he said, pressing his forehead to mine, “I won’t let you go. I’ll be right here. Forever and always.”  
And in that moment, I knew he would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is inspired by the song Right Here by Ashes Remain (I’d highly recommend it :D)


	4. Recovery Is A Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader's first day of recovery in the hospital after she wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took FOREVER! I apologize for the length and depth I went into. So much research was done so that I could talk about the Reader’s injuries accurately! But don’t you worry, so much fluff and adorableness is coming up very soon :D

Your point of view

Amanda had come back with pain medication, as promised.  
“Now,” she told me, “you are on a couple different medications. Some for pain; an antibiotic, to make sure your incision doesn’t become infected; and this.”  
My eyes went wide seeing the needle in her hand.  
“This is Heparin,” she told me, “It’s a medication that will thin your blood and decrease your risk of developing a blood clot, since you had surgery.”  
 _Crap._ I wasn’t exactly a fan of needles.  
Amanda gave me the pills to swallow and stuck me with the needle.  
“There. I’ll be back in a half hour to check on your pain again and then we’ll take a look at the incision.”  
“Sounds good,” I replied.  
A half hour later she did just that.  
My pain was better and with Amanda’s help, I was able to roll onto my side so she could look at my wound. I refused to look. Tyler’s face told me all I needed to know. His eyes went wide and I almost laughed at the look on his face.  
“Is it really that bad?” I asked.  
“Nope,” Amanda told me cheerfully, “It looks great!”  
 _Only a nurse could get excited over a wound._ I thought.  
“I’m going to replace the dressing and clean it up a bit. Are you comfortable on your side like that?”  
“My ribs are a little sore, but I’ll survive.”  
As soon as Amanda was finished she left, telling me the surgeon would be in soon.

\---

“Ms. y/l/n?”  
I looked towards the door to see a middle aged man approaching me. He was wearing green scrubs and had a funny looking cap on his head.  
“Yes,” I replied.  
“I’m Dr. Cooley, the surgeon who took repaired your leg. It’s good to see that you’ve woken up.”  
“It’s good to be up.”  
He smiled at me and pulled over the chair that was sitting, unused, in the corner.  
“I’m here to discuss the procedure you had done as well as what we hope to do with regards to getting you back on your feet.”  
“Okay.”  
Tyler was still next to me, my hand wrapped in his. He was focused as ever and I knew that he would absorb everything Dr. Cooley told us.  
“Did anyone explain your injuries to you yet?” Dr. Cooley asked.  
“A little. No one went into detail though.”  
“Okay,” he sat back in the chair, “Well, your major injury was your broken femur. It split about halfway down the length of the bone. In order to repair it, we had to perform a procedure called ‘intramedullary nailing’, which involves inserting a rod through the length of the bone, straight down the centre. The rod is then screwed into place and helps to keep your femur intact and in position while it heals.”  
“Will it stay there forever?” I ask.  
“Generally we like to keep the rod in place for the remainder of the patient’s life. The only time we would remove it is if it is causing complications. It will take anywhere from four to six months for the bone to completely heal itself. However, you can still walk on it.”  
“I can?” I ask, both confused and surprised.  
“You can,” Dr. Cooley said with a smile, “As long as your pain is being managed properly, you can place as much weight on your left leg as you can tolerate. Though, I don’t want you trying to put your full weight on the leg until it starts to heal. Physiotherapy will be in later on today to help you with that. It’s important you follow all of their instructions so we can avoid complications.”  
I nod.  
“Your other injuries included bruises, which will heal on their own with time, and two broken ribs. The ribs will heal on their own in approximately four weeks. From what we can see on the X-rays, there is no risk of them damaging any of your surrounding organs. You will be put on a pain management schedule and it is important you tell your nurse if you have any pain. To help you avoid complications with this injury, Amanda is going to teach you how to take deep breaths properly.  
He paused for a moment.

“Your case is... rather odd though,” he told me.  
“How so?”  
“Well… normally when someone is in a car accident, such as yours, we have to treat more than a broken femur and broken ribs. I am surprised you did not suffer a broken arm and severe concussion as well. But, I guess that’s just one of life’s mysteries.”  
“Winnie, the charge nurse, told me that she suffered a concussion though,” Tyler said.  
“Considering Ms. y/l/n’s condition, it seems we were wrong about that. She is alert, knows where she is, and is having appropriate responses to any questions and statements presented to her. Though, as I said, we are unsure as to how she managed to avoid a concussion.”  
 _Lucky me._  
“Do you have any further questions for me Ms. y/l/n?” Dr. Cooley asked.  
“Not at the moment. Though I do want to thank you for patching me up.”  
He smiled and shrugged.  
“It’s what we do. Now get some rest. Physio will have you doing some exercises later.”  
Dr. Cooley stood and left the room.

\---

That afternoon I met Grace and Megan. They were the physiotherapists that were going to be working with me.  
They helped me sit up on the edge of my bed, put a pair of sturdy shoes on my feet, and placed a walker in front of me.  
“If you are uncomfortable using a walker,” Grace told me, “we can always fit you to a pair of crutches.”  
“No the walker is fine,” I told her.  
“Perfect. So, we are going to have you try to stand and place your hands on the walker. Remember to keep most of your weight on your right leg until you see how much weight you can handle on your left.”  
“Got it.”  
Megan and Grace positioned themselves on either side of me. They had clipped a belt around my waist that had handles so they could help me to stand.  
“On three,” Megan said, “We are going to pull up. What we need you to do is place your hands on either side of you and use them to help push yourself up. Once you are upright, grab onto the handles of the walker and use it to support yourself.”  
We did just that without incident.  
“How do you feel?” Grace asked. She and Megan still had their hands on the handles, ready to brace me if I started to fall.  
“Not bad.”  
“Good. Now, I want you to slowly put as much weight as you can handle on your left leg.”  
I did as they told me and got to a point that I could handle.  
“Perfect,” Grace told me, “When you’re ready to walk, pick up the walker and place it so the back legs line up with your toes. Then, you’re going to move your left leg forward, place most of your weight on your arms to the bars of the walker, and bring your right leg forward.”  
“Sounds simple enough,” I told her.  
Grace and Megan chuckled.  
“Mr. Scheid,” Megan said, “we are going to need your help. While Grace and I walk with y/n, we will need you to follow with the wheelchair. We just need you to stay close in case y/n gets tired.”  
He grabbed the wheelchair and pushed it close. I looked over at him, nervous. He smiled and nodded encouragingly at me.  
I took a breath and started walking the way Grace and Megan taught me. It wasn’t as difficult as I thought it would be. It hurt, but it was mostly just tiring. Grace and Megan had me walk out of the room and halfway down the hall (about twenty feet). It was slow moving and I found I had to stop and allow myself to rest for a few moments every so often. I gradually became more confident. The reassuring words from Grace, Megan, and, of course, Tyler really helped.  
“No staring at my ass mister,” I said as we started back towards my room.  
“I think it’s a little late for you to tell me that,” he responded, laughing.  
Once back in my room, Grace and Megan helped me back into bed with light-hearted threats to work me even harder tomorrow.

\---

Soon after my physiotherapists left, Amanda returned.  
“Well, Hun,” she said, “how’d that go?”  
“Awesome,” I said, beaming, “I made it halfway down the hall and back!”  
“Impressive!” she told me, “I just wanted to pop in and ask if you wanted some help getting cleaned up before dinner.”  
That’s when I noticed the bowl filled with toiletries and towels under her arm.  
“I’ll take that longing look in your eye as a yes,” she said.  
She then looked at Tyler, who was sitting in an armchair next to me.  
The room went silent.  
“Are you just gonna sit there and watch or,” she said to Tyler.  
Tyler blushed and stammered.  
“I, uh, I-I can, um…I’ll just…I’ll be back later,” he left the room quickly and Amanda laughed.  
“I love making visitors uncomfortable,” she told me, winking.  
I smiled, knowing Tyler was probably embarrassed by the whole interaction.  
“Right. Let’s get started.”

Amanda helped me out of my old hospital gown and gently washed my skin, placing as little pressure on my broken ribs and bruises as possible. Once I was clean, she gave me a new gown to wear and lowered the head of the bed. She placed towels over my shoulders and all around my head. Using the bowl filled with water, she washed my hair.  
After I was all squeaky clean, Amanda raised me back into a sitting position and brushed out my hair, while teaching me how to take deep breaths.  
“And why do we want you to take deep breaths?” she asked me once I had finished demonstrating what I learned.  
“So I don’t get pneumonia or any other crappy lung complications,” I told her.  
“Smart cookie. I’ll go see if I can find that boy of yours and send him in.”  
“Don’t torture him too much!” I called as she walked out the door.

\---

“You look better.”  
I looked up to see Tyler walking into the room. He walked around the end of the bed and settled himself in the arm chair on my right side.  
“Probably smell better too,” I said with a smile.  
He rolled his eyes at me.  
I reached for his hand, suddenly somber.  
“Thank you,” I said.  
“What for?” the concerned look was back on his face.  
“For being here.”  
“Of course I’m going to be here. Where else would I be?”  
“I don’t know. It’s just,” I sighed, “there’s apart of me that wouldn’t exactly blame you if you ran the other way screaming.”  
“And why in God’s name would I do that?”  
I shrugged, not meeting his eye. I hated that I started tearing up again.  
“Y/n,” his voice was gentle.  
I looked at him and he placed his hand on the right side of my face, caressing my cheek with his thumb.  
“I meant what I said this morning. I’m not going anywhere. I know that recovery is going to be a pain and I will stay right by your side, every step of the way. Only some kind of jerk would abandon his girlfriend right when she needs him the most. Besides, you’re not exactly in any position to stop me from being here are you?”  
I couldn’t help but smile back at him.  
“That, and,” he told me, “I have a little surprise.”  
I didn’t even have time to react before the door opened.  
I watched as Mark, Amy, Ethan, and Kathryn all tried to get through the door at the exact same time. They were all carrying various objects: balloons, flowers, and posters bearing the phrase ‘Get well soon’.  
I smiled at the sight of them all.  
They cheered at the sight of seeing me awake and each approached me one by one and gently hugged me.  
“That’s our girl!” Mark said.  
“She’s a beast! I told you she’d be okay!” exclaimed Ethan.  
“How are you feeling, Hun?” Amy asked gently.  
“Crappy, but not too bad considering.”  
They all smiled at me.

\---

That night we spent a few hours together, eating dinner (they snuck in pizza for me) and chatting. The boys told me about the shenanigans they had gotten into while making videos in the past couple of days. Kathryn and Amy rolled their eyes in unison, listening to them recounting what had happened.  
The ‘squad’ left at around 9 that night. Each of them hugged me again and left with well wishes and promises to return soon.  
I laid my head back against the pillows and closed my eyes the moment they were out of sight.  
“Tired, love?” Tyler asked me. I could hear the smile in his voice.  
“Exhausted,” I replied without opening my eyes.  
I heard him stand up out of the chair. I opened my eyes a small bit and watched him move around the room. He lifted the arm chair and placed it out of the way. I heard the grating scrape of the legs of the cot against the floor as Tyler pushed it next to my bed. I quickly closed my eyes again when he looked at me. There was a sudden pressure as he pressed his lips against my forehead.  
“Goodnight, love,” he whispered, placing his forehead against mine.  
I opened my eyes and smiled tiredly at him.  
“Goodnight, Ty.”  
We laid down, held each other’s hands, and allowed sleep to overcome us.


	5. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finally goes home and a surprise awaits her.

Your point of view

Most days went very much the same as that first day did.  
My day started with a nurse helping me with daily activities that I couldn’t do completely independently quite yet. My injuries were healing and by the second week, most of my bruises had either turned yellow or disappeared completely. There were countless assessments done and medications taken. Physio was a drag, even though I was slowly getting better. The only time these things were more bearable was when I was working with Amanda, Grace and Megan. The rest of the nurses and physiotherapists were great and all, but I’m not ashamed to say I had my favourites.  
Then there was Tyler.  
Even if we spent the rest of our lives together, I doubt I would be able to repay what he did in those weeks. He was there by my side, as he promised. And not just physically. Sure anyone can stay with someone else while they’re going through hell, but Tyler was there for me emotionally as well. He seemed to know just what to say to help me through it all. Even on the days when I was frustrated and snapped at him without meaning to, he was there. On the days where I doubted if I was never going to improve, he reminded me how far I had come already. He was my rock.  
I was so grateful for him.

\---

Three weeks after my accident, Amanda walked in with a huge smile on her face.  
“Oh boy,” Tyler whispered to me, “What is she up to now?”  
“Good news sunshine!” she told me, “Remember how Dr. Cooley came in yesterday and talked about a possible discharge depending on how you were doing?”  
I nodded, stomach flipping with excitement.  
“Well I just got word that he signed the paperwork. You get to go home today!”  
Tyler let out a small cheer next to me. I was beaming.  
“After I help you get dressed and cleaned up, I’ll go through your prescriptions and the list of instructions to care for that leg of yours.”  
Tyler and I grinned at each other.

\---

A few hours later, Tyler was driving me back to our apartment.  
“Home sweet home,” he said with a smile, opening the door for me.  
I walked into the living room and gasped at the sight before me.  
A banner was strung up above the fireplace baring the words ‘Welcome home y/n’. Amy, Kathryn, Ethan, and Mark were standing under it, all smiling.  
“Welcome home, kiddo,” Mark said.  
I started to cry at the gesture.  
“You guys are so sweet,” I said, voice thick with emotion.  
They all moved forward to group hug me, which was rather awkward with my walker in the way.  
“We just wanted to welcome you home,” Kathryn told me.  
“That and,” Amy said as everyone pulled back from the hug, “we had to drop of your little friend.”  
“Orion?” I asked, excited.  
I heard the click of nails against the flooring of my apartment a moment later. I turned to see Tyler leading Orion into the room. I didn’t notice that he had slipped away.  
“Hi sweetie,” I said, rubbing her behind the ears. She was strangely calm, as if she knew I wouldn’t be able to handle her normally hyperactive attitude.  
“Alright,” Mark said, “we’ve got a busy day ahead of us and you still need rest. We’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“Sounds like I plan,” I replied with a smile.  
I waved as the group of them left.  
“You hungry?” Tyler asked, arm wrapped around my shoulders.  
“Yeah.”  
“Perfect, I’ve got an idea.”  
My brows knitted together, confused, as Tyler disappeared into the kitchen. He returned a moment later with a bag in hand.  
“I thought we could go for a short walk and have lunch in the park.”  
“It’ll take me forever to get there,” I told him.  
“That’s alright,” he said, smiling at me, “we’ve got all day.”  
I rolled my eyes at him and we left the apartment, Tyler grabbing Orion’s leash and clipping it to her collar as we went out the door.  
We walked to the park closest to the apartment and settled on a park bench.  
I recognized the grassy field in front of us.  
“Really?” I asked him.  
“What?” he said with a look of mock confusion.  
“You know what,” I told him, nudging his shoulder.  
He smiled, most likely thinking about the day we met right in this spot, just as I was.  
Tyler pulled out two sandwiches from the bag he brought with us and handed one to me. We ate in comfortable silence, watching Orion play in the grass. Each time she went just a little too far, Tyler would call her and she would bound back, playfully.  
When we finished eating, I rested my head against Tyler’s shoulder. I felt content in that moment.  
“You know,” Tyler said, jarring me out of my thoughts.  
I looked up at him.  
“I’m pretty sure that day was one of the best in my life.”  
“One of?” I asked jokingly.  
“Yes, one of. Because everyday with you since then has been better and better.”  
He looked back at me.  
“And when you were in that accident, I felt as if all of my happiness was ripped away. I…I was so afraid to lose you.”  
His voice had lowered to a whisper. He cleared his throat and continued.  
“But you’re so much stronger than I gave you credit for. You’re brave and beautiful and you go through life with kindness in your heart. When I look at you, I see an incredible person. You inspire me everyday. And I know that I don’t want to live another day afraid of losing you; not before I had the chance to ask you a very important question.”  
Tyler stood and lowered himself to one knee in front of me, pulling a small box from his pant pocket.  
Tears started to form in my eyes and my hands flew up to cover my mouth.  
“Y/n y/l/n, will you marry me?” Tyler asked, opening the box.  
“Yes!” I nodded.  
Tyler smiled up at me and placed the ring on my hand. He stood, took my face in his hands, and kissed me. It was a long, slow kiss, filled with all of the feelings we had for each other that had no words.  
“Well,” he told me, pulling back slightly, “it seems we have some planning to do.”  
I laughed and pulled him close.  
 _It seems we do._


	6. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Tyler have some planning to do!

Your point of view

The next day, there was a knock on the apartment door. Tyler and I were sitting together on the couch, watching reruns of our favourite TV shows.  
“Ready?” he asked me, smiling.  
I nodded. He got up and went to the door to let our friends in.  
I was suddenly nervous. I wrapped my right hand over my left, hiding the ring from sight, as the group of them came in and took up various positions in our living room.  
“How are you feeling today y/n?” Amy asked.  
“Good,” I glanced at Tyler, “really good.”  
Ethan squinted at me.  
“You sure?” Kathryn asked, “You seem kinda... off.”  
“Well,” I squirmed a little, Tyler was trying to hide a smirk, “Tyler and I actually have an announcement.”  
They all looked at me expectantly and I raised my left hand to show them all the ring on my finger.  
The room went silent.  
No one moved.  
“It is about time!” Mark exclaimed.  
I smiled, relieved.  
“You owe me twenty bucks,” Amy said to Ethan, laughing.  
“Seriously? You guys bet on us getting married?” I asked.  
Amy just shrugged and smiled in reply. Ethan, on the other hand, was pouting.  
“Did you tell your parents?” Kathryn asked.  
“I called her parents a couple of weeks ago to ask her dad’s permission,” Tyler explained, “and we called both her parents and mine last night to give them the good news.”  
“So what kind of ceremony are you guys going for?” Ethan asked.  
“We were opting for something simple. We talked about it last night and I managed to find a pastor that’s willing to do it next weekend,” Tyler told them.  
“Really? So soon?” Mark asked.  
“Yeah,” I told him, “We don’t want to wait, it works for both of our parents and we figured you guys would be up for it too.”  
“So who’s all going to be there then?” Kathryn asked.  
“Just y/n’s parents, my parents, and you four. I was hoping Mark and Ethan would be my groomsmen.”  
“And,” I added, “I was hoping Amy and Kathryn would be my bridesmaids.”  
Tyler and I were greeted with a chorus of ‘yes’ to our statements. We laughed at their reactions and spent the rest of the afternoon planning out what we were going to do on that day that was approaching so quickly.

\---

All of the details were hammered out in the week leading up to the wedding. Mark and Amy offered to allow us to have the ceremony in their backyard (to which Mark assured me that I wouldn’t some how end up at the bottom of their pool). Kathryn, Amy, Tyler's mother and my mother would help me with getting ready; while Tyler would be stuck with all of the guys for the morning. A friend of Ethan’s offered to cater the event for us. Mark showed up one day with an archway and boxes upon boxes of fairy lights telling both Tyler and I that he had an idea. There was a part of me that didn’t know if I quite trusted what he was up to.  
Both my parents and Tyler’s parents arrived the night before. They stayed in a hotel close to Mark’s place, so there would be less of a commute for them the next morning.  
I spent the night in Mark and Amy’s spare bedroom because, according to Amy, Tyler and I weren’t allowed to see each other before the wedding the next day. I just rolled my eyes and took it in stride.  
The wedding was due to start at 7 that night, which meant I was allowed to sleep in the morning of. Though apparently my mother didn’t get the memo.  
I woke up to the sound of a doorbell ringing. I rolled over in bed and checked my cell for the time. Nine in the morning.  
 _Eh, I could do with another hour or so._ I smiled and rolled back onto my stomach, daydreaming about how tonight was going to go.  
All of a sudden the bedroom door flew open, scaring the shit out of me.  
“Jesus Christ!” I exclaimed, sitting up quickly.  
“Watch your language young lady,” my mother scolded, standing in the doorway, “Why aren’t you up yet?”  
“Um, because the wedding doesn’t start for another ten hours and I figured I could sleep in.”  
She tisked at me and shook her head.  
I yawned and crawled, reluctantly, out of bed.  
 _This’ll be interesting.  
_ I spent the morning dealing with my mother while getting ready. She was flurry of activity, trying to make sure everything was perfect. She got to be a handful after a while, so I suggested that she go out to supervise Mark and Ethan while they set up chairs.  
 _Sorry boys._ I thought to myself. Though they seemed to take her recommendations in stride and managed to work out a common ground.  
I sat and chatted with Tyler's mom in the meantime. She was an incredible woman and seemed excited over the prospect of a daughter-in-law. We laughed as she told me embarrassing stories of Tyler when he was young. i made a mental note to visit her more often than I had done in the past two years.  
After a couple of hours, my mom came back in to help with getting me into my dress. It was a simple, white sun dress with short sleeves and settled just above my knees. Kathryn and Tyler's mom were in charge of helping me tame my hair, while Amy and my mom did my makeup.   
Before long, it was time. Fifteen minutes before the wedding was due to start, there was a knock on the bedroom door. Mom opened it slowly, worried that it was Tyler trying to get a sneak peak.  
“Hey Hun,” I turned to see my dad standing in the doorway, “Ready?”  
I smiled at him and nodded. My mother, Tyler's mother, Amy, and Kathryn left to take their positions in the backyard.  
My dad helped me down the stairs and to the back door.  
“I love you dad,” I said to him.  
He looked at me with misty eyes.  
“I love you too Hun,” he took my elbow, gently and opened the patio door.  
The music started up and I walked out of the house. The backyard looked beautiful. There were fairy lights strung up all around the yard and wrapped around the archway ahead of me. My worry over whether or not there would be enough light was, it seemed, all in vain. It looked like its own little galaxy in the middle of Los Angeles.  
 _Not bad Mark. Not bad._  
My attention, however, was ripped away from the lights as I saw the man standing under the archway. Tyler was dressed in a white button down shirt and black dress pants. He looked incredibly handsome. He smiled at me and I could see that he was trying to blink away tears. I felt my eyes start to swim at the sight.  
I moved slowly forward, concentrating on not getting my walker stuck in the grass. I had woken up that morning with more pain in my leg than normal, but I was determined to get to Tyler. He seemed to read the internal struggle I was having and moved towards me. Before I had time to react, he bent and slowly lifted me into his arms, bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck and laughed as he walked back towards the pastor standing under the archway. He set me down and held onto me while my dad placed my walker in front of me. Dad kissed my cheek and turned to sit down next to my mother.  
The pastor started the ceremony with the classic opening words that everyone hears in the movies. I don’t remember much of the ceremony itself. I was lost in thought, looking at the man in front of me that I loved so much. When we reached the vows, I told him exactly what was in my heart. I told him how much I loved him and how grateful I was to have such an incredible person in my life. Nothing prepared me for what he said back, though. When it was his turn to speak, I only remembered a couple of lines from his vows (I reviewed the rest later that night on video when I was less emotional).  
“When I met you, it was like everything fell into place for me," he told me, "And when I fell in love with you, I realized something. I realized that home was no longer four walls and a roof, it was two eyes and a heartbeat.”  
I started to cry at that.  
When no one objected, the pastor had us kiss and it was official. I was now Mrs. Scheid.

\---

The rest of the night flew by in a haze. We laughed, we danced, we ate incredible food, and we fell more and more in love with one another.  
Closer to the end of the night, Tyler and I sat off to the side while we watched our friends dance to a ridiculous song of Ethan’s choice. I was sitting on his lap with my head resting against his shoulder, while his arms were wrapped around me.  
“I never want this moment to end,” I told him softly.  
“Nor do I.”  
“Yours forever,” I said, twisting the wedding band around my finger.  
“Forever,” Tyler said back to me. He pressed his forehead against mine.  
“Like I said,” he whispered to me, “I won’t lose you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I’m sorry this took so long. School has had me wiped out completely! But, thank you guys for being so patient! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, credits go to the person that came up with the line I used as a part of the vows. I found it on tumblr and I have no idea who wrote it.


End file.
